Remi LeBlanc
Remi LeBlanc Son of Hecate (This Character Belongs to Jrite10) History Remi LeBlanc was born in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, but travelled throughout Louisiana during the school year with his father René and mortal mother Holly. But every summer he would travel to visit Holly’s mother Ariela. At around age seven Ariela told Remi that her family and René’s have always had a strong connection with Hecate, this has caused many members of these families to become strong magicians and witches, and as the divine blood thinned out some of the members in later generations became seer’s or fortune tellers, still being able to cast minor spells, and read crystal balls. Remi’s full powers did not come into effect until age 13, and at this time he would stay with Ariela all year round so she could teach him how to control his powers. This was also the first time Remi attended school, having been home schooled by his parents, at first he had problems with keeping his magic under control when he got very emotional, causing small fires and things to explode. But Remi soon learned to meditate and calm himself down. In the next two years Ariela taught Remi to read tarot cards and tea leaves with almost perfect accuracy, taught him many spells, how to right his own spells, and to enchant objects. On his fifteenth birthday Ariela presented Remi with two gifts, a cane with a sapphire topper and celestial bronze blade infused onto the bottom and Lucy a border collie. On his sixteenth birthday Ariela and he were walking back to their apartment after a birthday dinner when they were attacked by demons and hellhounds, Remi never having fought before panicked and started casting shield spells while Ariela began attacking their enemies. But the demons overwhelmed Ariela and ended up killing her, and this caused Remi to crack losing all of his self control he began casting spells and stabbing all things around him but as the demons and hell hounds kept coming Remi thought on the spot and cast a spell that caused the shadows to grab his enemies and pull them back to the underworld. This event has left a major impact on Remi causing to revert back to not being able to control his magic. Directly after Ariela’s death Remi returned to her apartment and grabbed everything he could, such as her spell book, and some of her magical tools and herbs. He then read a crystal ball for himself and started travelling to Camp Halfblood. |- |- | |} Personality Personality Remi is very superstitious due to his upbringing he always has some charm on his person to protect him from evil and bad luck. He is also very intelligent and creative seen in his ability to come up with spells on the spot. Weapons Weapons *Ενέργεια- Remi’s cane is his primary weapon because it is extremely versatile. It acts as his magic staff and it also has a hidden blade shaped like an arrow head mainly used to stab but when swung can easily decapitate. *Dust- Remi carries a pouch of specialized dust, that when thrown reflects light useful in creating a small dazzling distractionAlso since it has celestial bronze mixed in it can be used to harm mosters. *Magic spells- Remi will use spells to help him battle and to defend himself from certain attacks. *Charms- Remi carries some enchanted objects with him that are used for different reasons but mainly for defense *Lucy- Lucy is Remi’s main battle partner due to their special connection which allows Remi to experience Lucy’s senses and being able to silently communicate with her. When he first received her Remi also cast a spell that would infuse his special dust into her teeth and claws allowing her to fight demons and hell hounds with skill *Throwing Knives- Remi owns a set of 20 throwing knives, 10 being celestial bronze, and the other 10 being silver. Remi cast an two enchantments on the knives, the first is to be indestructible and the second is to move incredibly fast through the air even if gale force winds are blowing against it. Abilities Abilities *Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to conjure small fireballs which can be thrown to light things on fire or burn others. *Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time. *Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack; the child of Hecate is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. *Children of Hecate have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. *Children of Hecate have the innate ability to see in all directions at once. *Children of Hecate are stronger in the moonlight. *Children of Hecate can temporarily enchant a single object to become unbreakable. *Children of Hecate can call upon a ferocious animal like a wolf, dog or cat to aid them in a multitude of ways. *Children of Hecate can cast a levitation spell on themselves for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. *Children of Hecate are able to use some healing spells to heal minor wounds. *They are able to read and interpret tarot cards. *They are able to use crystal balls to interpret future events. Spells Spells *Κίνηση- Allows Remi to move an object with his mind; This time in which this spell last all varies upon the size of an object *Καίω- Creates a fire or fireball *Μένω- Restricts an objects movement; Time varies on an objects size but usually enough time for Remi to dodge out of the way *Αύξηση- Allows Remi to levitate without meditating; Lasts two minutes before energy begins to rapidly deplete. *Remi's Full Spell Book Weaknesses Weaknesses *Necrophobic- Remi has a strong fear of dead bodies. *Trust Issues- Due to his fears and superstitions Remi has trouble trusting the children of Hades, Thanatos, and Tyches due to their abilities to raise the dead, summon ghosts, and cause bad luck, respectively. Trivia Trivia *Extremely adept at echanting objects *Descendant of the voodoo magic queen Marie Laveau *Often studies about the different types of magic practiced in North America *He wishes to speak Marie, Abigail Williams, and other figures in magic Relationships Relationships